


drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: exo drabbles, requests open





	1. Chapter 1

pairing: SeKai

word count: 643

genre: fluff, humor

warnings: n/a

summary: Sehun wakes up to a call from his sweet boyfriend

a/n Happy Sehun day!!! requests open

 

Sehun stirs lazily in his sleep, not once minding the sunlight that's obnoxiously trying to wake him up for good. Instead of doing so, he snuggles deeper into the fluffiness of his bed, enjoying the warmth it had gathered up from his body during the night.

He breathes in the smell of washing detergent his sheets provided, accepting the fact that he'd woken up, but still not having enough energy to get up and face the day.

He would've slept for longer if it wasn't for the buzzing his phone decided to start doing.

He groggily picks up the cell phone from its resident place on the nightstand and answers the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sehunnie, happy birthday to you!" he hears a familiar voice gently sing, letting out a giggle sort of thing at the end.

"Happy birthday, baby, I love you! You're getting so big already," the man Sehun identifies as his idiotic (albeit very, very lovely) boyfriend.

"Good morning to you too," Sehun laughs a smile slipping onto his face.

"How does it feel being twenty five?" Jongin asks, no doubt a smile on his face as well.

"The same as always, to be honest. I was expecting to get a pet dragon but now I'm kind of disappointed," Sehun admits, receiving a laugh in return from the man on the other line.

"My poor baby. I haven't gotten you a pet dragon either, but I got you something else that I hope you enjoy.I'm coming home in about an hour, I had something to take care of at work, but I'm on my way home as I speak," Jongin announces, making Sehun giggle a bit. If this is how he'd get woken up, he didn't mind getting up so early.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be home when you wake up."

"Okay."

-

Sehun didn't go back to sleep, instead he was forced to stay awake as his mother had decided to call him. He had to tell her that she missed being the first one to wish him a happy birthday once again.

Now Sehun was making himself food (food meaning an omelette, since he wasn't feeling particularly ambitious in the kitchen).

That's when the door creaks open and soon enough a pair of arms sneak around his waist and a pair of lips press a gentle kiss onto Sehun's smooth cheek.

"Morning, birthday boy," Jongin whispers, plopping another kiss onto Sehun's cheek.

"Can you say that again but this time sound less like a sugar daddy slash creepy old man," Sehun remarks, "also, it's past twelve already, so it's hardly morning anymore."

"Firstly, I'm hurt, I'm not an old man," he kisses Sehun again, this making said man laugh,"old men can't kiss as well as Kim Jongin, yours truly." Sehun laughs some more.

"Secondly, let's go back to bed and have our lazy morning, which we missed today," Jongin continues, turning off the stove Sehun was cookin his eggs on.

"Come on, I picked up your favorite foods, let's just go upstairs and go back to bed, watch some movies and maybe make out a little, but mainly eat and watch movies," Jongin instructs, nudging Sehun by the hand and practically dragging his boyfriend upstairs, snatching the bags of food up with them.

Sehun smiles, feeling touched by the effort Jongin had put into his birthday, even as he'd asked him not to.

"Jongin, you're the best," Sehun says as they're watching Disney's Aristocats and eating their first batch of foods.

"I know," Jongin snorts, lifting his head up from where it had been laid on Sehun's chest. He puckers his lips, signaling Sehun to kiss him. Sehun rolls his eyes but nevertheless, he presses a loving kiss onto his boyfriend's mouth.


	2. sandbox - xiuchen

Pairing: xiuchen

Word count: 270

Genre: fluff

Warnings: kid!au 

Summary:

Jongdae has a crush on the boy a class higher than him 

*

 

Jongdae was in a happy mood, even though his mother had dropped him off at the nursery, leaving him for the whole day so she could work.

 

He'd recently started liking going to the place, as he had good friends who took him in on the very first day.

 

And of course, the cute boy in the class above him made his days even better, even if they didn't talk at all.

 

He was always too scared to ask the older to play with him, but that didn't stop him from trying. Unfortunately the boy just stared at him and walked away every time.

 

Jongdae sat in the sandbox, picking up a bucket to use as a drum. He played around for a while until he saw Minseok waddling his way to the sandbox.

 

Jongdae smiled a wide smile, letting out an excited squeak. 

 

“Minseok!” he ran to the boy (falling once, but we don't talk of that),  his smile stretching to his ears.

 

The boy stared at him with emotionless, cat-like eyes. 

 

“How are you today?” Jongdae said, grinning a toothy smile.

 

Minseok didn't answer, and instead walked to the other side of the sandbox.

 

“Minnie, wait!” Jongdae whined, clumsily running to the older (but a bit smaller) boy.

 

Upon reaching him again, Jongdae just followed Minseok around like a puppy, sometimes asking him things but not getting a reply.

 

Suddenly Minseok stopped, and Jongdae bumped into him, fortunately not hard enough to make him fall.

 

“Are you okay?” Jongdae piped up, looking at Minseok with big eyes.

 

Instead of answering, Minseok turned around and hugging the younger boy.


	3. ice cream

**Title: Ice Cream**

**Genre: fluff**

**Pairing: baeksoo**

**Length: 521**

**Summary: a cute grocery shop au inspired by my work place lol**

  
  


Kyungsoo’s feet were hurting. He had been walking around the store the whole day, just placing the products to their resident places. He had just finished putting the cheese on the shelves (keeping an eye on the expiry dates and making sure nothing was spoiled) when his co-worker -Chanyeol- told him to start unloading the ice cream load. 

 

So he walked to the other side of the store, his trusty unpacking knife with him, his keys dangling on his thighs as he walked. He had somewhat gotten used to the excessive amounts of walking, but sometimes it really surprised him. 

 

He got to the frozen foods-aisle, feeling annoyed already as he saw a boy shyly standing in the hallway. He didn't look too much younger than Kyungsoo, so he decided that he was ok to have around.

 

“I take it you're the new kid?” The boy nodded.

 

“Okay, no worries then. I'll show you how to do things, as well as some other people too. My name is Kyungsoo, nice to meet you,” Kyungsoo said, his infamous customer-service smile making its way to his face.

 

“I'm Baekhyun,” Baekhyun replied shyly, daring to flash the other a smile of his own. 

 

“Well then, Baekhyun, we're gonna have some fun! Also, the rules say no talking while working but that's a lie, we talk here all the time; just don't let it affect your work.” 

  
  
  


Baekhyun had quite enjoyed his first day, although he spent nearly all of it at the frozen foods aisle unloading ice cream. He dropped a pack once, but Kyungsoo kept assuring him it was fine and that it happened all the time. 

 

At the end of the day he was spent,  his feet in pain from the walking he did not know to expect. 

 

He was putting away his things into his locker as he felt someone tapping his shoulder.

 

“So, how did you like your first day?” Kyungsoo questioned, a soft smile on his pretty lips.

  
  


“It was fine, but I'm sure it was made a hundred percent by you,” Baekhyun said before he had time to think, and he slapped a hand on top of his mouth. He was mortified. 

 

“I-I’m so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking,” Baekhyun hushed, pushing his locker closed and grabbing the key from the lock. 

 

“Bye, Kyungsoo, I'll see you tomorrow!” he yelped, trying to speed away. 

 

“Actually I won't be in tomorrow, I have a day off. But hang on, Baekhyun, don't leave just yet,” he chuckled, grabbing a firm yet tender hold of the other boy’s wrist. 

“Here, call me when you get out tomorrow. I can make your evening better too,” he said, the purest smile of all on his face. Baekhyun nodded, a gleeful smile on his face. He waved goodbye before leaving.

 

“‘I can make your evening better too’? Kyungsoo that was nowhere near smooth, how come you're never that nice to me?” Chanyeol came from behind the corner. 

 

“You’re turning soft, my man,” Chanyeol chuckled, playfully nudging Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and smacked the taller back.

 

“Yeah, maybe I am.”


	4. kiss it better - sebaek

title: kiss it better

genre: fluff

pairing: sebaek

word count: 532

summary: baekhyun has bought a new toy. not meant to sound as sexual as it does but you get the drift

Baekhyun runs in through the door with a big cardboard box in his hand, a maniatic look on his face.

Sehun doesn't even glance up, as he's so used to Baekhyun's crazy adventures and returnings already that he doesn't even question them anymore.

"Hun! Look what I got- no wait, I want you to guess what it is!" Baekhyun exclaims excitedly, trying to hide the big box behind his slim figure.

"Darling, I cannot guess what it is, but I'm guessing it's your new favorite thing ever," Sehun says, sipping at his cup of tea as he continued reading the book he'd started way before Baekhyun came in through the door.

"But Sehun, it's not as fun if you don't guess!" Baekhyun insists, trying to get Sehun to look at him again.

"Hmm, okay then, let me guess, you got a popcorn machine?" Sehun says, a teasing tone in his voice. Truth is he knows exactly what Baekhyun is trying (and miserably failing) to hide behind his body. But a little bit of teasing never hurt anyone.

"No... Take another guess!" Baekhyun encourages, a smile shining brightly on his face.

"Okay then. Is it a... cotton candy machine?" Sehun smirks as Baekhyun makes a game show 'ding' noise.

"Correct you are my young padawan," Baekhyun says, a very serious look casted on his flawless face.

"How'd you know?" he proceeds to ask, earning a tiny chuckle from the male who had long given up on trying to finish reading.

"As much as you like to think you're good at hiding things, you're really not," Sehun snorts, enjoying his view as a faint blush rushes to decorate Baekhyun's pretty cheeks.

"Oh," Baekhyun says, but soon recovers from the shock of being told he's not a good hider (he is though, once he kept a secret for three weeks without telling Sehun at all).

"You do understand we have to give it a test ride though?" Baekhyun pipes in again after a moment of silence, and finally Sehun snaps his book closed.

"Then what are we waiting for? You need to wash some parts first though," Sehun says, flashing Baekhyun a smile that could only be classified as stunning.

Baekhyun squeals, plops a kiss on the taller's cheek and rushes to find scissors to open his box with. Sehun lets out a chuckle of admiration as he watches his excited boyfriend scavenge their kitchen drawers.

"Okay, the instructions here say you need to pour the sugar in the middle after the light turns on," Baekhyun reads from the paper that's tightly in his grip.

"Okay then that's what we'll do. Be careful, though, I don't want you to get hurt," Sehun muses, smiling as Baekhyun tries his best to convince him that he'll be just fiine.

Sure enough, Baekhyun did manage to hurt himself on the machine ( who knew cotton candy machines were hot?). He whines, holding his burnt arm as Sehun holds it under the sink.

"I told you to be careful," Sehun laughs, kissing the pouting Baekhyun.

"Kiss it better?" Baekhyun grins, even as he's in pain.

Sehun hums, letting Baekhyun snuggle into him before he kisses his sore arm.

"I'll try."


	5. i've had this draft for a year but never finished it so here have it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's kaisoo, it sucks but i wanted to share it

The sunlight peeked through the curtains, giving a certain half-empty apartment a flamey glow.

With the shades of orange, yellow and red mixing like paint in the early morning sky, the silence felt somewhat comforting. At least to the man who saw it all happen,  colors rising up from pitch black darkness.

It must've only been around five, yet the all too familiar curls of smoke were already appearing outside, the smell piercing through the broken window of Kyungsoo's apartment, jolting him awake. 

"That damn Kim kid," he muttered hatefully to himself, slipping on his favorite (and honestly only) pink slippers before basically running to the fire escape. 

"Hey! Kim Jongin, can you stop!" the annoyed man shouted, opening his window to face the annoying, but undeniably handsome neighbor of his.

Said neighbor was looking surprisingly good, given the time and place. Some would even use the word handsome. Not Kyungsoo, though. Not aloud anyway.

A cup of coffee was placed comfortably in the annoying boy's hand as his other hand brought a cigarette to his lips. As he took a long drag, Kyungsoo could swear he heard his own blood boil. Every day for three years, the idiot upstairs went through the same morning routine. And every day he made sure to yell at him for it.

"Calm down Do, I'll be done soon," the younger of the two shrugged, not caring about the small angry man a floor down.

"I don't care! That's only your first cup, isn't it?" 

"What's it to you?"he growled in response.

"Shut up, brat and go inside," Kyungsoo gritted. What a pain he was. A thought flashed in his mind. Had he come off as too caring? 

To put it nicely, Kyungsoo didn't like the man living in the apartment above his. Why? Everything about him was extremely aggravating, to say the least. 

The way he'd listen to his vinyls at exactly four-thirty in the morning, always playing the same song two times before making coffee with the loudest machine ever was beyond annoying. 

Other factors affected Kyungsoo's deep hatred for Jongin. Like his stupid grin everytime he'd pass by. Or the way his hair looked absolutely perfect without him even touching it. Or his careless mood that was taken too far to the point he really didn't care for anything and was simply nonchalant. Kyungsoo was sure it was fake. No one could be that careless and naive. Not even Kim Fucking Jongin.  
And of course there's the fact that he was really just a spoiled brat. 

"Come on, Kyungie, don't you love our little morning sessions?" Oh, yeah, and his habit of blatantly and shamelessly flirting with him. 

"Go to hell,"he gnarled, shutting the window with force, hearing a chuckle outside. What an ass. 

Do Kyungsoo liked to describe himself as an average, but a hardworking man. He got up early every morning (although partly that wasn't because of his own actions), was well mannered, got good grades in his time in school, and never even thought of doing something bad.

Sort of like the dream child every parent would love to have. Of course, Kyungsoo hadn't talked to his parents since he moved out roughly four years ago. 

Getting ready for work was painful. Mostly because his apartment stank like cigarettes instead of home.  It's not like he didn't have a smoke every once in a while to ease the stress, but his locely upstairs neighbour had took the habit too far.He wanted to save money for a new place, but no place was as cheap (or as he put it affordable) as his current location. 

Sighing, he put on his button-up and tie, which were both requirements and crucial parts of his work attire. He had a boring office job, which he would've never taken had he not been in immediate need of money.

Asking his parents or anyone else for that matter was definitely out of the question. Even though he lacked money, he still had his pride and reputation to uphold.

Taking public transportation would've been so much better if it wasn't so anxiety-fuelling. Sometimes he had to stand up and give his seat to an elderly person, thus resulting in him having to stand and sometimes bump into people. 

He never took lunch with him. He didn't have time to eat if he wanted to get a promotion one day. He was so used to not eating during lunchtime, he felt it would be weird if he suddenly started to do so.

The day went by slow. There was nothing to do, dismissing the work loads piling on his desk. 

Chewing on the end of a pen, he nearly shrieked in happiness  (and sighed in sadness) when the clock stroke six, meaning it was time to go home.

Going home was great, since he got to get away from work and maybe read a good book, take a long, relaxing bath. But it also meant having to deal with a certain devil's shit.

Annoyed out of his mind, he decided to walk home. The shortest, straightest way home must've been around eighteen kilometers, so walking would take a few hours.

And that was absolutely fine. He needed that time to think about the deep complicated thing that was also called his life. 

Letting out a sigh, he took a good look at the electric screen that showcased bus-schedules. It wasn't too late to take a run and make it to the last bus. 

He shook his head, knowing he needed to follow through with his plan. A little walking couldn't hurt him, could it? 

He inserted his earbuds in his ears, playing his favorite songs. 

Walking fast, he was determined to make it home in only two hours, so he could arrive and go to sleep early.

His plan didn't quite work when rain started to pour from the sky, crying tears he couldn't quite understand.

He let out a string of curse words. He had only just gotten a new shirt and now on the first day, it would be drenched. He didn't even carry an umbrella with him, which he totally should start doing, he thought to himself. 

A few hours went by and he found himself on his porch at nine in the evening and came to the sudden realisation he had forgotten his keys. 

"Are you kidding me?!"he growled, starting to panic. What was he supposed to do? Call the police? 119?

That's when it hit him that he had left his window open when he woke up. 

He'd have to go to Jongin. 

He groaned aloud, feeling defeated but nonetheless, he swallowed his pride and started slowly walking towards the elevator. He wanted to believe that if he walked slower, his keys would just magically appear back in his pocket, saving him from the awkward torture of going to his annoying neighbor for help.

Finally arriving in front of Jongin's apartment with a sour mood, he knocked carefully and sharply exactly three times and waited for the door to open.

After a few agonizing moments,  it did, revealing Jongin with his hair tousled messily, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What is it, Soo?"he croaked, and it was clear that he had just woken up. Kyungsoo was about to scold him for using a stupid nickname, but stopped, as he thought he wouldn't be helped if he did so.

"I need to go to the fire escape through your apartment," he simply said, putting all his calmness in that single sentence. He shouldn't have used it all up, since the next thing the younger said made him go to fight mode.

"Are you sure you're not just here to see me?"the boy cockily asked, leaning against the door frame casually. 

"Oh god, never mind I'll ask someone else." Kyungsoo was about to storm off when Jongin grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"I'm just messing with you, go ahead," he smiled. Kyungsoo shrugged, walking past him to enter the mediocre (but very tidy) apartment, quickly locating the fire escape.

"Take care, Soo! Dream of me tonight, babe," Jongin yelled while Kyungsoo started climbing down the ladders to his apartment. 

"Go to Hell, Kim Jongin!"

All he heard in response was a chuckle. 

If he wasn't so concerned about his neighbors and the possibility of having someone complain about his loudness, he would've cursed Jongin even further.  
  
 But he didn't, instead silently slipping inside of his apartment. Everything was dark. He didn't bother to turn on the lights, as he traveled to his bedroom, plopping down on the bed he could only describe as good enough.  
  
His back was sore, his legs felt numb and his wet clothes stuck to his body like second skin. He would take a shower. He would put on warmer clothes. He would prepare a hot drink and then brush his teeth and go to bed. That's what he'd normally do. But today had been too exhausting. He didn't feel like following the routine he had created when he first got the shitty job he possessed.   
  
He just wanted to close his eyes and drift off to dreamland. He didn't want to think. If anything, he wanted to forget, if possible.  
  
His eyelids felt heavy as his chest heaved with every breath he took. He hoped for tomorrow to be better. Or at least bearable. He clenched the grey sheets of his bed, deciding to peel off the wet clothes,  changing to dry ones before he let himself finally get under the now damp covers. But today he wouldn't let himself care.  
  
Clothes were scattered on the floor, but he couldn't let himself get up and hang them up to dry. He could only close his eyes as tightly as possible and listen to the faint sounds of cars driving by, birds chirping, and wind blowing in the silent night. Another night he wouldn't be able to sleep through. Another night he'd spend running away from his thoughts, but most importantly, another night where the man upstairs would do the same thing, unknown to the other. 

  
 Kyungsoo woke up, again to the sound of Jongin being annoying, and now wishing he didn't. He didn't feel like getting up to shout at his bratty neighbor. He didn't feel like flicking him off. He felt numb. He didn't want to think about anything.

Nevertheless, he got up, slipped into his trusty pink slippers and lazily walked to the fire-exit, where he could already see smoke.

"Jongin can you tone your music down please," he said powerlessly, but he knew Jongin had heard him.

"What's up with you? You don't seem as feisty today," Jongin commented, putting out his cigarette, his third one of the morning. 

"Because, you brat, I'm not feeling it. Now please put the music off. Please." Kyungsoo hated how pitiful he sounded. Why was he pleading? Why did he sound so weak?

"Hmm, I'll think about it, Kyungie," Jongin stated, "only if you let me stay over tonight."  
Kyungsoo could feel his eyes widening. Stay over? Had Jongin officially gone mad?

"In your dreams, Kim! I can't believe you'd even think of saying that, you speck of dust!" Kyungsoo yelled, earning a yell of distaste from the neighbors.   
 A bittersweet smile split on Jongin's face. "There's my Kyungie." And before Kyungsoo could tell him to stop calling him by cheesy nicknames, the younger had slipped out of the window, leaving an empty cup and a string of smoke from the put out cigarette.

Kyungsoo was too tired to take note of Jongin's unusual behaviour. Instead of probing him, which would've been a smart thing to do, Kyungsoo made himself a cup of coffee and dressed for work. Following the routine; putting on the same colour blue dress shirt and looping a black tie around his neck.  
  
The morning dragged on as he sat in the bus, his earbuds comfortably in his ears, numbing his ears with meaningless words and catchy tunes.  The way to work took twenty minutes longer, caused by the heavy traffic. Normally he would be freaking out; his boss would kill him for being late. But he wasn't able to make himself care.  
  
So he arrived to work fifteen minutes late. And as expected, his boss was looking at him with sharp eyes, hands on his hips.  
  
"I see you're finally here, Kyungsoo," the scary boss said, a trained tone of strictness in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Baek- I mean Mr. Byun. I'll work overtime today to make it up-" Kyungsoo started, but got cut off by his boss, "It's okay, Soo. And I told you to call me Baekhyun, did I not?" The man shot him a soft smile. "And to make it up, what about we go on that date?"  
  
Ah yes, now would be a good time to mention the "date". A few years back at a company Christmas party, by some miracle Baekhyun had gotten Kyungsoo to agree to go on a date with him. But still, a date or a place hadn't been arranged.  
  
"Hmm, maybe, maybe not," Kyungsoo teased, throwing in a wink as well. He didn't hate Baekhyun, not at all. He thought of him as a nice person and at best included him in the 'would-kiss-if-they-asked'-section of his small group of colleagues he considered friends. Sometimes his excitement just got annoying, but he knew how to handle it.  
  
"You'll give in eventually, and I'll take you on the best date you've ever been to!" Baekhyun declared, blowing the shorter male a kiss before excusing himself to continue his work.  
  
Kyungsoo made his way to his workspace, a small smile ghosting on his heartshaped lips.  
  
Work was boring, all he did was look through missing person- reports, organize the post room, and take actual reports from other people to deliver forward.  
  
Four years on the job, and he was still stuck in office duty. Not that he was complaining, he wasn't sure if he would be ready to work on the field yet anyway.  
  
He was packing away his things, before the urge to stare at his empty desk took over. He didn't have any pictures, and it never bothered him until now. No sign of living. The only thing that could indicate that a person used the desk was a neatly organized stack of pencils in a mug. Nothing else. Kyungsoo frowned. He didn't have a spouse to have a picture framed of. Or a cat. Or anything he held close to his heart.  
  
For a second accepting Baekhyun's date seemed like a brilliant idea. Even though he'd never admit it to anyone as long as he was alive, he missed human contact. He missed being loved and being in love.  
  
He shook his head, no. He couldn't be that weak again. He hadn't had good experiences with dating in the past, so why would he let someone else in his heart again?  
  
Kyungsoo straightened his tie and put his earbuds back in, ready to go home. He wasn't going to walk today.  
  
"Oh, Kyungsoo, you're leaving? What a shame, I'll miss you. Remember to hit me up for that  date!" Baekhyun called out before smiling, waving and dissapearing.


	6. I have two separate drabbles up

There's two separate drabbles up on my profile, a baeksoo one called [Scammers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255423), and one ot3 sukaiyeol called [Brave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595995)

Check 'em out if you got intrested! 


End file.
